Desert Storms
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: An annoying SasukeGaara at request of Haley... I'll get around to writing more of it when I feel like it! Warning: MM Slash SasukeGaara AU OOCness... Solar
1. Chapter 1

"Desert Storms"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, and Sasuke's my bitch…did I mention I'm a pathological liar?

(A/N This is just a story for Haley! A boring Sasuke/Gaara, I'll get around to writing and updating when I feel like it.)

Chapter 1

Sasuke ran back to the Hokage's office when he came back from his latest S-ranked mission. Sasuke was the Anbu captain right above the baka Naruto, who, after getting turned down by Sakura for the millionth time, was currently dating Lee. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Naruto's new hobby was telling Sasuke all about his sex life, thinking he was bragging just cuz he thought Sasuke didn't have one.

But Sasuke did, just because he doesn't tell anyone about it, doesn't mean he doesn't have one. To tell you the truth, Sasuke normally slept with as many people as possible, boys and girls, because he wants to be good at _everything_. It's not like he was some wanton whore like Naruto, right? He just had lots of sex, and he was pretty damn good at it too.

So basically the only one he didn't sleep with, besides Naruto and Lee (too in love with each other) was Sakura, but that was just because he didn't want to put any silly idea of marriage or children in her little head. Sasuke shuddered again, 'Bas thoughts…' and knocked on the Hokage's door, brushing his now shoulder length hair out of his eyes.

"Come in" he heard the old hag say. Sasuke walked in, "You wanted to see me?" he asked. Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I have a new long-term mission for you… it's with… Sand country… they have a new Kazekage. And they don't exactly… trust him, so they asked me for a Anbu, strong enough to challenge him, of he gets… dangerous, and-"

"Who is it?" Sasuke interrupted. Tsunade ignored him and continued, slightly louder, "And since you're the only one to actually make him bleed, besides Naruto, but that was sheer dumb-"

"Gaara? What does he have to do with anything?" Sasuke interrupted again.

"SHEER DUMBLUCK!" Tsunade thundered. And then began again in her regular voice, "Gaara is the new Kazekage. They don't exactly trust him since Shukaku, but nonetheless, he knows the responsibilities of the Kazekage, and he's quite sufficient at his job. But still, I want you to 'watch' him."

Sasuke stared at her a minute, "You realize I tried to kill him?" She nodded, "And he tried to kill me?" she nodded again, "Does he know I'm coming?" finally she speaks.

"Yes but he's not aware of the circumstances. He thinks your there to protect against Orochimaru, as extra surveillance, which isn't exactly a lie, you'll do that too." Sasuke stared blankly for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright, but on two conditions."

"Figures."

"I can use whatever techniques I want to, whenever I want to, no interference, and Naruto is **NOT** Anbu captain when I'm gone, okay?"

"Fine." she sighed

"Good!" Sasuke smirked "When do I leave?"

A/N I realize this is completely of base to the show, but too bad! I'm writing this, so I can do what ever I want with it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Desert Storms"

"Desert Storms"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1

A/N Wow, long time, no? Almost… 2 years or something. Let's go another 2 before I update, ok? Lol, hopefully not that long.

Chapter 2

'I hope he doesn't try to kill me.' Sasuke thought repeatedly as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Up ahead Sasuke felt the chakra of 2 sand nin, about ¼ of a mile away. Sasuke flared his own chakra to alert them to his presence; you never wanted to surprise any ninja, let alone a sand nin. Sasuke jumped down and landed softly in front of the two.

"I take it you are Uchiha Sasuke?" the nin on the left said in what could be described as a rough voice.

"Hai!" Sasuke said, standing up tall, hands clasped behind his back.

"Prove it!" the other nin on the right barked.

As an Anbu, Sasuke couldn't take off his mask, but they could see his eyes, and he flashed his sharingan at them. The one on the right nodded, but still looked suspicious. The one on the left said, "Right, follow us," and sped off through the forest until they reached sand. He then turned around, "You need to remove your mask, and if I were you, I'd remove a layer of clothing, it's not known to be cold in Sand."

"The removal of my mask is not permitted." Sasuke said, removing his outer shirt, leaving only a sleeveless mesh-shirt on.

"I've talked to your Hokage, she doesn't like it, but she says it is for the best." He replied, holding out a scroll to Sasuke, who grunted and picked the scroll lazily out of the out stretched hand and read it. Sasuke nodded to himself, tucking the scroll into a pocket before removing the mask, shaking out his black, now shoulder length, hair before tying it into a bun on his neck. He then proceed to take out a kunai, making both nins stiffen slightly, only to relax as Sasuke used it to cut the bottom of his pants and tossing them to the side. Adjusting his holder, he straightened out, "Okay, let's go"

The gruffer nin grunted and led the way back, but not before sneaking a glance at Sasuke's sculpted chest. 'At least I can get some ass here.' Sasuke thought as he caught the other nin looking also.


	3. Cough

cough, wheeze, hack I'm sickly (

-cough, wheeze, hack- I'm sickly (

And I thought to inform you that I have a fiction press . com account, under the same name, and figured until I'm well again it would entertain you.

So please check it out


End file.
